


On the Edge of Infinity

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Corsetry, Edging, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Sex Toys, Slash, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, eowells - Freeform, marital sex, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Barry trusts his husband, Eobard, in everything.  Especially when he needs to be grounded and reminded that he is not just The Flash, but Barry Allen.A long-overdue entry for EoBarry Revealed, the alternative universe where Barry and EoWells have been happily married speedsters for centuries.





	On the Edge of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 14 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Trust"

The ropes binding his arms and legs are silk, and the corset, leather lined with velvet. Hard, wanting, eager, he waits for his husband to tell him what to do. His excitement and the tight ever-tightening corset make it difficult to breathe, to think. He knows he can vibrate himself free with barely a thought, but he can barely remember his name. 

All he can do is wait for his husband's commands and _feel_.

“Touch yourself, Barry.”

His heart sings at that voice. It is so stern, so beloved. Three words and compliance is ensured.

Barry gently brushed his fingers against his cock. He doesn't touch bare skin, though. Eo has wrapped his penis and balls in the softest silk – it is tissue thin but strong, gathered and tied like a present for someone.

“Harder, Barry. Touch yourself harder.”

Barry feels his pre-come wet the silk. It's not just because he loves the command and the man who issues it, loves him beyond time and reason. His body reacts like this to the way Eo say his name. The tone grounds Barry, ensures Barry that he remains _Barry_ and does not become The Flash, the beloved hero, but barely human after so many centuries of existence.

"Grab your cock, Barry. Pull on it." Eobard's voice is silky, now. Persuasive, encouraging. "Fuck your hand, my love."

It's getting harder to breath. The corset tightens inexorably - it's one of Cisco's creations, designed to torment and delight. They've been playing like this for hours, Eo keeping him on the edge of completion. The corset is slowly stealing his breath while Eobard slowly steals his sanity. Barry whines, unable to verbalize his desires. He'd much rather get fucked by his husband than fuck his own hand.

Obedient to the command, Barry squeezes his dick through the silk covering, and rubbing his thumb across the head. He's barely able to get enough air into his lungs as he pulls and strokes his cock, always aware of Eo, once rival and enemy, now and forever his beloved, is watching and judging. He hoped he isn’t found wanting.

Barry pants and pulls and grows dizzy. As the light fades around the edges of his vision, Barry grows impossibly harder, the electricity in his blood singing and seeking a way out. He needs to much. He needs his husband.

“Do you want to come, Barry?”

His name, always his name. He nods, the constriction around his torso and the speed in his blood are making words impossible. He _needs_ to come. He needs to feel his husband's hands on him. He needs Eo to make him real again.

“Tell me what you want.”

Barry fights for just the tiniest bit of air, but keeps stroking himself, the wet silk now an irritant. “Touch me,” He gasps and begs, “your mouth on my cock.”

Eo finally touches Barry, tracing the edge of that fiendish corset. “I bet you’d like that.”

Barry rubs harder, faster, and begging. “Please.” Darkness is overtaking him. “Please.” His hands slows. “Please, Eo. I need … you.”

Eo doesn't answer and Barry’s universe is reduced to the hot wetness of his cock under his hand and the hot wetness of tears running down his face. 

But before he takes his last breath, the constriction is released. Oxygen floods his lungs and the speed force in his body sings in joyous release. Barry takes one breath and then another as his come soaks through the silk binding. 

His third breath, though, is stolen by a kiss.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
